Beautiful, Dangerous Stranger
by Ghiralee14
Summary: Based off of Stranger In The Night by HylianShadow86. Link is a girl, so it's not Yaoi. Lino has wet dreams about Dark, so he comes to help Lino live her dreams.


I felt hands trailing over my entire body, warm and determined. Whomever was behind me was breathing so softly, that it tickled my skin with hot and cool essences. The teasing hands moved to my pelvis area. I winced as the heated digits made contact with my slit. One of the fingers managed to slip inside, that had me moaning openly. I closed my eyes tightly as the fingers moved and wiggled around inside, writhing around in bliss as I kicked and screamed. I opened my eyes and saw the…ceiling? My heart was like a hummingbird's wings, frantic. I'm sick of this reoccurring dream! Especially how I feel after it…Sweat matted my shirt to my skin, along with my long, blond hair to my face. I felt dirty, used. I tore off my ruined shirt and walked to my bureau to get a clean shirt. I was about to walk to the bathroom to wash and change, and that's when I saw that my window was open. "I don't remember leaving that open…" I walked back to the window to close it, but it seemed that there was some sort of figure melding to the wall… Crap, not this dude again. Double crap, my sword's on the other side of the room. I stepped back and fell on my backside, I tripped on my ruined shirt. Triple crap! It heard me fall and it's eyes opened, black and red eyes were focused on me. It walked forward. My breath was taken right out of my lungs but I managed to say only one word. "Dark…"

"Hello, hero. Miss me?" I decided to go along with it, just to humor him.

"Uh, y-yeah…" My back hit the wall I was backing up to. Triple crap!

"Glad to hear it. I know you've been dreaming about me." He kneeled down next to me, taking my hands delicately, giving them a soft squeeze. How would he know that? "Every night I hear you panting and moaning my name." Those skilled hands, that soft breathing, it couldn't have been Dark!

"How do you know all this stuff about me? How do you know I do that?" I inquired, grabbing a fist full of his dark colored shirt.

"You leave your window open at night." He snapped, swatting at my wrist.

"Dark, I think you should leave. Now." I whispered softly, to the point where it was hardly audible.

"Not until I've done what I came here to do." He stood and dragged me up with him. I could feel tears well in my eyes, bitter and salty. What was he gonna do? Was he gonna hurt me? Or even kill me? Quadruple crap! Surprisingly, he did nothing to harm me. His supple lips brushed against mine in a teasing way, his sharp fangs delving into my skin, his natural body heat rolling off onto me in waves, as if it were radiation. My hormone levels were rising, soaring. The passion of the moment made me forget all about my nerves. Oh, wait, **QUINTUPLE** CRAP! I forgot all about my nerves! I immediately pushed him off me, trying to catch my breath. My lungs hurt, shriveled, greedy for oxygen. I leaned against the wall, trying to prop myself on something so I don't fall, again. "What was that about?" He grabbed my vacant wrists, rendering me immobile. "I'm not leaving until I've done what I wanted to do with you." He insisted. I struggled against him, causing the collective body heat between us to rise, adding more of a mental restriction to me.

Finally, I gave in to Dark, sadly. "Fine, do what you will…" I hung my head in defeat, feeling even more tears well in my eyes, burning my throat as I came close to crying than I could perceive.

"Look me in the eye." Dark commanded. I paid him no mind until he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His hand moved to the back of my head, pulling my head towards his, our lips crashing together. I wiggled my captive hand around, trying to break his grip. It wasn't long until he granted my request, I trailed my hands through his pale hair, over his dark tinted clothes. His hands trailed along my body, softly tickling my flesh, making me moan and whimper.

"Dark…" I moaned through slight pants. "I need you…" Once I said those words, his hands moved to my waist. He stepped back and dragged me until I fell on top of him. I giggled, gaining a slight chuckle from Dark. He placed his hands on my hips, stroking them, his thumb delving into my skin. His hands moved to the waist of my pants. He pulled my pants off me gracefully. His heated palms explored my rounded ass, gripping, groping, wanting. He moved his leg, a silent gesture to get up. Sliding off the bed, he lifted his long, pale bangs out of his face and eyes. He motioned for me to sit at the edge of the bed. Excited, naive, I did as requested. He kneeled between my legs, licking his lips.

"Lean back." He commanded, softly. And still, doing everything he says, I leaned back. He spread my legs wide and I felt an intense wave of pleasure crash over me. His long, playful tongue twisted and turned in all the right ways.

"Oh, Dark!" I virtually yelled. I rewarded him by kneading at the back of his neck. He pushed his tongue father into me, against something that had me arching off the bed and tugging my hair in complete bliss. I hooked my vacant feet around his neck, bringing him deeper inside of me. I openly moaned until I felt my juices release into his mouth. He pulled off of me with an audible pop.

"Delicious…" He commented wiping away my overflow of juices that made it's way onto his neck. "Now, you have to do some work." He took my hand and pulled me close. I knew what he wanted me to do. I messed with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly, showing his dark, supple skin. Our eyes kept locked while I softly rubbed my hand over the growing lump in his pants. He let soft growls boil at the back of his throat, begging to be let free. I finally pulled down his zipper, and pushed him towards the bed, forcing him to sit. I stood over him, a small amount of my cleavage showing, just enough to tease him. He chuckled deeply at my ostentation. With a small movement, I undid the button of his pants. I kneeled, pulling his long, erect, member from the confines of his pants. "Enjoy the show." I whispered, before opening my mouth and devouring him. He moaned, forcing my head further onto him. I choked at first, but my throat adjusted to it after a while. I bobbed my head, sending him into intense pleasure. After more time passed, he shot his seed down my throat, making me choke and fight for my breath. I grabbed the hand on my neck keeping me on his length. I felt tears well in my eyes. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry!" He apologized, sensing my discomfort. He allowed my to catch my breath as he pulled me close to him.

"No, it's fine." I coughed, stroking my abused throat. After I recovered, I planted kisses along his jaw and neck, tasting his sweet skin, inhaling his sweet, masculine smell. "How about we go for round two?" He smirked, showing his perfectly white fangs. I nodded looking deeply into his eyes. "Meet me in the shower." He stood and walked out of the room, to where the bathroom was. He lifted his shirt to the point where I could see his back. I shuddered, biting my lip in lust. I sighed, feeling suddenly cold without him in the same room as me. I tailed him to the bathroom. The water was already running when I stepped inside. The steam of the heated water enveloped me in a calm sensation. I stripped myself of my shirt and threw it carelessly into the air, hoping that it would land somewhere safe.

Two arms wrapped around me, feeling my exposed chest. I could feel his course palms on my sensitive nipples. I continuously, openly, moaned. He kissed my neck in attempts to quiet my loudening moans. He led my into the heated shower. I winced at the temperature of the water wondering if my skin would be red after this. He pushed me against the wall, his natural body heat rolling off onto me, making my head swim. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. He licked beads of water of my lips as he took multiple gulps of air. I took hold of his penis and stroked it gingerly, making him growl in the back of his throat. He lifted one of my legs around his waist. His tip came in contact with my slit. At my nod, he pushed himself into me. I slammed my arms on the wall behind me.

"Dark! Holy- AHH!" he rolled his hips, thrusting fast and hard. I couldn't keep my moans at a minimum at this point. I placed my hands on his strong, powerful hips, bringing him close to me. His hands moved to my neck, linking our foreheads, allowing us to lock our lips. I couldn't contain myself. With the current situation, I couldn't pass this opportunity. I was so thirsty and he was a cool, crisp, refreshing fountain of water. I couldn't wait to devour his lips. "Dark... H-harder..." I whimpered, taking a breath of air. He complied to my request and I was repeatedly slammed against the wall, feeling tears of joy well in my eyes. The tears trickled down my cheeks along with the heated water. I closed my eyes, unable to keep my eyes from uncontrollably blinking. One of his hands moved to my thigh and gripped it tightly. My body went limp and I continuously slammed my back against the wall. A warm pressure welled in the pit of my stomach, I was getting closer and closer to my climax. I then started to grind into him, making both of our pleasure escalate. He moved both of his hands next to my head, putting all of his weight onto the wall as he pounded into me.

"Cum for me, babe... Scream my name..." He growled through his teeth. I moaned, just at the way he said that. I felt the head of his length crash into my pleasure center. I screamed, feeling my juices splash onto both of our stomachs. He slammed into me harder and harder, milking my orgasm until he was spent. His seed overflowed and shot inside me like powerful jets. We were both drained and sleepy. "Go to the bed. I'll meet you there." He kissed me on my lips before I headed back to the room. He smacked my butt as I stepped out, making me smile. I had a light limp in my step.

I had put on a fresh shirt, clean panties and laid in the bed waiting for Dark to join me. I messed with the pillows for the time being.

Dark came into the room, stretching. He crawled into the bed next to me, snaking his arm around me. "Dark?" I asked softly. He hummed a silent 'yes'. "I love you, so much.." My eyelids drifted to a close.

"I love you, too." That made a small smile draw onto my face.

The Next Day…

I woke up to a scarlet sunrise that peeked through the curtains on the window. I rose from where I was previously laying and found a note on the pillow that I remembered that Dark was sleeping on. I continuously searched and called for my new lover. I searched my entire house and couldn't find him. I then returned to my room, where I finally read the note on the bed.

Dearest Lover,

I cannot dwell in sunlight like you, but know that I will be watching over you until dawn and dusk, when the sun sets and rises. If you wish to never see me again, lock your window at night and I will not bother you anymore. Keep it open, and I will be glad to spend my free hours with you. And I understand if you want nothing more to do with me. Just know if that is how you feel, I will love and watch you from a distance.

-Dark

I looked toward the window, already contemplating whether I should leave it open or lock it. Open, I will see my lover again, lock, I may never smile again… Open? Close? Open? Choose already! When I came upon the window I shut and locked it. I couldn't, could never for that matter, stand that.. that… I felt a sort of guilt rise in my stomach. It rose and rose until I felt as if I wanted to vomit my own aching heart. I turned back to the window and unlocked it, throwing it open. I stared out of the window for a while until a small wind blew my hair. "Dark…" I softly whispered hoping that wherever he was he could hear me.


End file.
